Prison
by Kila-Nyoka
Summary: Traitor, villain, evil? Friend or lover? Sakura accepts a mission that will cause her to blur her own lines that she has held intact for so long.
1. A new mission

**Chapter 1**

**A new mission**

Sweat trickled down my body as I felt his soft smooth hands trail down my body, leaving waves of fire to course through my veins in their wake. Each ragged breath I took, expelled more heavy mist into the night air as I clenched my fists into the sheets below.

I couldn't help a moan escape my lips as I arched my back to reach the man who laid just inches above.

"Sakura" he whispered, his red eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Tears fell down my face, landing in the soft cotton sheets below me. A confused expression flashed across his features as he gently wiped away more of the salty liquid.

_When had I become like this, _I thought. Gently I started to sit up, pushing the man away from me. Cool air rushed to my skin, where moments ago his hands had so sensually touched me. Quickly I gathered my scattered clothes from off the floor, afraid to look back at the man who had taught me so much.

I could feel my will power slipping every second more I spent in the cold room. I reached for the door handle, the cold rough metal sending shivers down my spine. Slowly I felt my head turn on it's own accord, back to look at the man sitting slumped on the bed, like a broken angel. Confusion was still evident on his face but it was the hurt that shone deep within his ruby eyes, that made my knees give out from under me as I collapsed to the hard wooden floor.

_When had I become like him?_

* * *

><p><strong>1 month earlier<strong>

Sweat trickled down my forehead, running into my eyes as I concentrated on the man below me. His face was flushed and his breathing rapid, coming out in short gasps. But although his pulse was rapid and irregular, was still strong. _I've still got time _I thought, doubling my efforts in removing the poison that ran through the man's veins. Pressing my hand against his flushed chest, I gathered my chakra in my left hand before sending the substance into the man's body. Carefully I probed about, making sure to check all his cells for the presence of the poison. I held my right hand just above the other side of the man's chest, where I extracted my own chakra with the isolated poison held within. It was a slow process, checking each individual bone, muscle and organ within the man took time, which luckily the man had plenty of, now that most of the poison was out of his body.

Dumping the poison into a bowl sitting just beside the operating table, I breathed a sigh of relief, wiping my brow with my sleeve.

"Alright" I turned to smile at my two assistants who had held the man down while I worked. "I'm sure I've got all the poison out, however, I'm going to go to the storeroom to get the antidote. It was rather a basic poison so we should have plenty in stock." I told them.

"Thank-you Sakura-san, you're an inspiration to us all"

I smiled before turning my back to the man and the two assistants. From out of the window I could see it was already dark outside, and although the days were getting shorter, it was probably already past seven. Which made me late for meeting up with the girls.

I ran down the almost empty corridors, at night the hospital only operated on a skeleton staff unless it was an emergency. Eager to get a night out for once I didn't want to put the girls in a bad mood before I had even arrived.

I skidded to a halt outside the storeroom door, while fumbling with the keys to get the door open.

"Argh, come on" I muttered trying to get the key to fit the lock. Eventually I heard the lock click and the door swing wide open. I rushed around the small dimly lit room trying to find the right bottle until I found a tiny bottle with a clear liquid inside. "Aha, finally!" I grabbed the small bottle before sprinting out the storeroom, nearly dropping the keys in my eagerness to get out of there.

A few minutes later I skidded back into the man's ward, where the two assistants were still clearing up.

"Here" I held up the small bottle to them before putting it down on the bedside table along with a syringe. "He needs a 10ml injection every 4 hours I say. But not straight away, his body needs time to recover. I say give the first in about an hour's time." I told the two women.

"Thank-you for your hard work, Sakura-san" the two replied, bowing slightly before returning to their chores.

_Finally, time to get out of here, _I thought. I loved my hospital work and it was a great honour that Tsunade-sama had appointed me in charge of ward 7, but it was good to relax every now and then. Grabbing the patients file on the way out, I quickly scribbled my signature, before heading off down the levels of the hospital and towards the reception.

"Hey Sera" I waved towards the pretty blonde who manned the reception desk. "I see you've come prepared for the night shift this time" I smiled looking down at the stacks of magazines she had brought in.

"Hey, Sakura. Yeah, it's going to be a long shift." She sighed looking increasingly more bored every second.

"Rather you then me." I laughed, "here's something for you to do" I said before plonking down the patient's file onto the desk.

"Aw gee thanks Sakura" Sera replied, her tone dripping heavily with sarcasm. She heaved a sigh before giving the report a quick glance and filing it efficiently away. "So any plans tonight?"

"Yeah actually, I've got a night out with the girls planned."

"Oo lucky for some. Got your eye on a man eh Sakura-chan" Sera cheekily winked at me.

I laughed it off "No Sera, just having some fun with the girls, who are going to be so mad at me if I'm any later." I waved a goodbye to Sera before sprinting out of the lobby and towards my flat, to grab a quick shower.

* * *

><p>"So sorry I'm late!" I ran up to my friends as they stood outside a local bar. Ino looked terrific as usual in a low cut, blue min dress with a flared skirt. Her long blond hair was left down to frame her face which was scowling at me at the point in time.<p>

"Don't worry about it, we know your practically married to your job Sakura."

It was my turn to scowl at the approaching brunette, her hair was in it's usual style of two buns, while she wore a white halter neck top with a pair of skinny black trousers, finished off with a pair of black pumps.

"Hey Tenten, glad you can make it. Is Hinata here yet?"

"I'm here." The shy girl emerged from behind the other two, looking amazing in a soft violet dress made of a light material that floated around her like an aura. Her dark hair was left down, fanning out behind her in the wind.

"Wow, Hinata, you scrub up good!" I exclaimed as the girl blushed at my comment.

"T…Thanks Sakura. U…Umm you l…Look good to." She replied.

I looked down at my outfit I had picked out. A red off shoulder top matched with a pair of black shorts and a pair of strappy heels. It wasn't much but I didn't have enough time to go shopping, so I usually only brought the essentials. Most of my outfit was presents given to me over the years, mostly by Ino who was always going on about my lack of interest on fashion.

"Yes, yes we all look sensational. Now can be get this evening going, I'm freezing out here." Ino's bossy voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sounds good to me." Tenten replied already walking towards the entrance of the bar. "This place is suppose to have good live music."

Together we entered the small but cosy bar, the warmth instantly hitting me, making my fingers tingle as they thawed out.

"I'll go and get the first round, if you go and find a table to sit at, looks like the band is about to start." I volunteered, already heading over to the barman. I handed over some notes to the barman as I ordered the first round just as the music started up. It had a low pleasing sound to it and soon I began to tap my feet to the rhythm as I waited for our drinks to come.

"Here you go miss"

"Thanks" I took the drinks holding the four glasses carefully within my two hands and made my way over to the table slowly. Ino and Tenten were already chatting excitably about the band while Hinata smiled as she listened to their conversation.

"Here we go." I placed the drinks down onto the worn surface of the table, grabbing the girl's attention.

"Thanks Sakura!" They all chimed before picking up their glasses and drinking deeply.

I slid in next to Hinata, taking my own drink and taking a gulp, feeling the alcohol instantly loosen up my tight muscles.

"So Sakura, haven't seen you in ages. There must be some sort of man candy keeping you at that hospital all the time?" Ino immediately got down to business.

"No, Ino. You know I don't have enough time for that kind of thing." I laughed. "How about you, I heard you've been getting pretty close with Shikamaru on missions lately. Ino blushed.

"Ah ha! So you do like him. I knew it. So anything happened between the two of you?" I asked.

"Yeah right anything other then sleep is too much of a drag for him. Imagine him in a relationship."

_That's true, _I thought. The band began to play a more upbeat tune and I felt myself began to sway in time with the music as I drummed my fingers on the wooden table.

"Come on let's dance!" Ino exclaimed trying to pull me to my feet.

"Um no, I haven't got enough alcohol in me to do that yet. No I think I'll stay with Hinata."

"Good point, I'm buying the next round!" Ino shouted before disappearing into the crowd that had gathered since our arrival.

"She's finished already?" Tenten exclaimed looking down at Ino's empty glass her mouth agape. I looked down at my still half filled glass. _Oh bugger it, _I thought before downing the remains of my glass.

"Sakura Haruno?" I gasped as a member of black ops suddenly appeared next to our table, his cat mask looking down at me.

"Yes?" _What on earth?_

"You are to report to the Hokage's office immediately." With that the ninja, flickered and disappeared.

"What the hell happened in my absence?" Ino returned holding more drinks and looking perplexed as she took in our stunned faces.

Hinata recovered first. "Umm, Sakura just received a summons from the Hokage." She explained.

Ino sighed in frustration. "Never stop working do you. Well hurry up and get your butt back here. Tell that Granny that this is your night off!"

"Umm yeah." Still stunned I got off my chair and walked slowly towards the exit. The cool night air hit me suddenly as I walked out of the bar and I'm sure I saw a few flurries of snow start to come down. However the cool night air recovered me and my mind began to work overtime, thinking what Tsunade-sama could want at this time of night. I couldn't even remember my journey to the Hokage's office but sooner then I realised, I was standing outside the tall heavy doors. I raised my hand to knock, but got interrupted by my Sensei's voice.

"Come in, Sakura."

Hesitantly I opened the door, only to be met with complete blackness.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Quickly close the door behind you and come closer." Tsunade's hushed tones whispered from the depths of the room.

Quietly I shut the door behind me, a thousand questions buzzing around inside my head. Hurriedly I scurried across the wooden floor until I could see the faint outline of Tsunade sitting behind her desk.

"I have a top secret mission for you Sakura. No one but me knows about it and you're the only one who can complete it." Tsunade whispered causing me to lean in closer to hear what she was saying properly. I could hear my frantic heartbeat as I waited for her next lines.

"A mission that involves, Itachi Uchiha."

**A/N. OK so that just about wraps up the start of my new fic. Updates will be irregular because I have exams coming up and a few other fictions on the go as well. Hope you enjoyed it and remember to leave a review.**


	2. real nightmare

**Chapter 2 **

**Real nightmare**

"A mission that involves, Itachi Uchiha."

My sensei's words were spoken quietly but to me they sounded like she had screamed them from a rooftop. My heart shuddered to a halt and I gasped for breath. The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped several degrees in a few seconds. My mind acting like a broken record, Tsunade's words constantly replaying themselves in my mind but I still had trouble comprehending the scale of the situation.

"Sakura?" Tsunade's voice brought me out of my reverie as I turned to concentrate on her. Amber eyes gazed up at me a hint of concern showing within the depths but mainly she looked annoyed at me for my lack of response.

"B…But surely the Anbu are more suited for this job." I blurted out still utterly confused with the situation.

Tsunade looked at me, her amber eyes narrowing. "Sakura, please let me fully explain the mission before you question my decision making."

I stood still, frozen like a deer in a pair of headlights. Shutting my mouth that had been agape since I had walked into the office and heard Tsunade uttered the words.

"Now _you _are going to complete this mission, it may take months and you will be separated from all that you know but you will complete it Sakura." Tsunade continued her voice deadly serious. Again my mouth dropped opened. _What on earth, what kind of mission is this! _I thought.

"Sakura, Itachi is our ally. You are going to help him."

My mind reeled as my world shattered. _What on earth is Tsunade on about. Itachi an ally? Impossible! _I stared at my sensei wondering if she had lost he mind or was an impostor.

"Don't look at me like that Sakura, I am completely sane. There are forces at work in the higher government of the leaf village, of which you have no idea about. All I ask of you is for you to complete this mission no questions asked. How much he tells you is up to him."

_Just like a good soldier, _I thought. _Complete your duty, asking no questions with no emotion, a ninja's life._

I sighed resigning myself to the fact that I was the perfect soldier. Ever since that night when he opened my eyes to what the world was really like. A new Sakura was born. One I had struggled to maintain ever since. One last question was on my mind though.

"What about ward seven?" I asked, concerned about all the patients I would be leaving there. A small smile graced Tsunade's lips. "Sakura you are an excellent medic, however there are other medics who can take charge right now. You are the only one who can complete this mission however."

All hope faded out of my system as I heard Tsunade's words. I thought of Sera who I wouldn't be seeing for a while, all my friends, out partying this minute, who I should have been with.

"Sakura?" I looked up at Tsunade. My own green eyes clashed with her amber ones. She had trained me, been almost like a mother to me. I couldn't refuse her.

"Yes Tsunade, when do I start?" I said letting no emotion leak into my voice.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed for a second before she continued. "Good. Now the details. You are going to head out into the fire country tonight, deep into the woods. Go home and pack anything, you'll need for a long trip. Say goodbye to anyone as well." She added in a hint of a softer voice. "You will meet with Itachi when he deems it is safe to do so and then take you to a secure location. All additional details will be given by him and you will follow every order he gives you. Do you understand Sakura, _any _order he gives you?"

_So I'm going to be like an assistant, _I thought_. _"Yes Tsunade-sama." I bowed deeply before turning on my heel to leave. Tsunade's soft voice stopped me when I had just reached out my hand to grasp the cold door knob. "I'm sorry it had to be you Sakura, but I think this mission will be good for you in the end"

I turned to look back at my sensei. Her amber eyes were full of sadness but her face determined. "I won't let you down." I said grasping the door knob and leaving my sensei in the darkness.

* * *

><p>The cold night air blasted my face making me wrap my jacket further around my body. The snow I had seen starting to fall earlier laid on the sides of the road covering the green grass that had grown their before.<p>

Tsunade's words were till echoing in my mind as I trudged through the streets, hoping to make it back to the bar before my friends called it quits for the evening. _Better to say goodbye to them all at once, _I thought.

Turning down the side alley that housed the bar I had entered earlier with my friends, I found them all outside saying goodbye to each other before they headed their separate ways. I took in their appearance thinking this could be the last time I would see them again for a while. Tenten had loosen her hair sometime during the night so it now fell down her shoulders in soft waves. _That's the first time I've seen her with her hair down, _I thought. I smiled sadly. _Shows how much I hang around with my friends. _Next to her chatting away was Ino, her face slightly flustered and her hair looking a little less sleek and proper and a little more wild and untamed. _Must have done a lot of dancing. _Hinata stood a little off from the other two, a small smile gracing her lips. She still looked perfect as she stood there snow falling around her figure as she listened to the other two chatter away. Taking a deep breath, I ran up towards them, waving my arms and plastering a smile onto my face.

"Hey guys!" I called out. They all turned to look at me looking surprised at first before they all broke into a grin and ran to meet me halfway.

"Hey Sakura, you made it back! We were just about to head home though." Tenten said once we met up.

"That's alright, I need to go home and pack anyway. Just wanted to see you guys before I left"

"Pack? You mean you got a mission from the Hokage. God she works you too hard." Ino blurted out.

"Yeah, I leave tonight and I'm going o be away for a few months so I just wanted to say goodbye." I forced my smile to stay in place.

"Months! That sucks, what has she got you doing this time?" Ino shouted. I smiled at her, _God I'm going to miss her loud voice, can't believe I just thought that!_

"We're going to miss you Sakura-chan." Hinata's quiet voice broke in. I looked down at my dear friends. On impulse I grabbed them all into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you too guys." I held back the tears that threatened to overflow down my cheeks.

"Yeah yeah, enough of the sappy stuff. You better get going already." Ino said extracting herself from my arms.

I pulled back from my friends, looking at them closely and trying to etched their faces into my memory. I smile one last time. "See you later guys, wish me luck!"

I ran off back down the alley hearing them shout their farewells behind me. _Ok Sakura, mission time!_

I ran down the streets of Konoha, my breath billowing out in clouds in front of me. I focused on my breathing so I wouldn't think about what I would have to do in a few hours time.

"You will meet with Itachi when he deems it is safe to do so" Tsunade's words filtered into my mind however and I couldn't help think about them What did she want me to do, just wander about the forest until he finds me. That seems a bit risky. However I must trust Tsunade even if it meant I had to rely on Itachi. My mind still reeled at the thought that he could possibly be our ally.

I skidded to a halt outside my front door sending the freshly laid snow flying against the wall. With my medic money and the money I earned on missions I had been able to move out of my parents house a year back and been able to afford a pretty decent flat near the hospital. Mainly so I don't have to get up so early to get to work although the freedom that came with it was excellent. I did miss my mum's home cooking though and I still went round there occasionally so I didn't starve to death from instant noodles.

Walking up the stairs that led to my small but modern apartment, my mind turned back to the mission. What will I need to pack I wonder. Tsunade was a little vague on the details.

_Suppose I'll just have to take the essentials and plenty of them, _I thought rummaging through my almost bare cupboards. _Oh well. _I scooped up the entire contents of my cupboards and chucked them into my bag before moving onto my closet. _I suppose I'll just have to take a weeks worth of clothes and find someway of washing them. _I wrinkled my nose thinking of having to wash them and myself in stream for the next few months. _God I really hope this mission doesn't take too long._

I moved onto the spare room where I had hung some herbs out to dry for medicine. I went through my stock thinking what could be useful on the mission which was hard since I had no idea what the mission entailed. Whether my medic skills would be required. _Well looks like I will have to improvise for most of this mission._

With the herbs sealed away and packed on top of everything else so they wouldn't get damaged I was finished. My flat looked completely bare now that I had removed almost everything from the rooms. I would miss this place, it had given my first sense of freedom. _Come on Sakura, you've got a mission to complete. _With one last look around my flat I shut the door ready to head out to god knows where.

* * *

><p>Stepping carefully around branches and leaves that would alert others to my presence I walked quietly through the forest. I masked my chakra letting only a little seep through so I would seem like a passing civilian to an experience ninja. It had been a beautiful night when I set out from Konoha but in the depths of the wood, little or no moonlight filtered down to the forest floor. I had to rely on my other senses to build a picture of what was going on around me. A twig snapping could just be a passing fox or a more serious threat, although I had to admit any threat to me I probably wouldn't be able to pick by the means of a twig snapping. This did not comfort me at all as I made my way through the forest not knowing how much further or how much longer I had to keep going. I searched desperately for any sign of the missing Nin knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to find him, but he would find me. But it gave me a purpose and kept my mind thinking rationally as noises threatened to un-nerve me.<p>

I don't know how long it had been since I had left the humungous gates that shielded Konoha within, but my fingers were started to freeze despite being wrapped up in layers. I started to get pissed at Itachi and Tsunade for letting me wander about the woods in the freezing cold with no direction to follow.

"So she sent you did she." A cold voice seemed to echo from all around me chilling my blood. I stood stock still all my senses on high alert to figure out which direction the voice had come from. In my mind I remembered that he was a greatly gifted genjutsu user. Not fully trusting him I couldn't help but think he would put me into a genjutsu as soon as I saw him.

"You know you should really do something about your hair. It stands out too much."

This time the voice came from my left. I reeled around to come face to face with Itachi Uchiha. He was barely two feet from me and I jumped back in surprise losing sight of him as my field of vision was severely restricted in the poor light.

Suddenly I felt warm breath sweep across my skin causing goose bumps to erupt on my skin. "Follow me." Itachi had appeared right beside me whispering in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

Suddenly my vision went completely black as I felt a warm hand wrap around my upper arm and begin to drag me forward.

"Wait. What?" I screamed trying to loosen the grasp he had on me.

"Be quiet." he hissed from beside me. "I can't have you seeing the way to my hideout so just settle down. I'm not going to do anything."

I quietened down but inside I was seething. Losing my sight always put me on edge. It made me feel completely vulnerable.

Itachi walked as quietly as death beside me. If it wasn't for his hand that still held a tight grip on my arm I would have thought I was completely alone in the woods.

We walked for several minutes until I could hear the rushing of water and then suddenly I was soaked from head to toe as I felt ice cold water pour over me. The temperature dropped several degrees as well I'm sure. I shivered as the water soaking my skin began to freeze directly onto my skin. Still Itachi kept walking and dragging me along beside him. He seemed unaffected by the water or the cold, or he was just really good at staying deathly quiet.

Just when I was about to start complaining about the situation Itachi suddenly jerked away from me letting my arm drop to my side. In the next second fire lit up his face as he prepared some lamps that hung around the area.

My instincts screaming at me not to I looked away from Itachi and took a look where he had brought me. It seemed to be a small cavern made out of rock. Lamps hung all around the walls sending flickering light dancing across the walls. It was bare besides a few blankets and scrolls tucked away in the corner. I wrinkled my nose, _this was where I would have to be staying for the next few months._

Silently I cursed my sensei as I finished looking around the small room and turned back to Itachi only to find him staring intently at me. I gasped as his red eyes scrutinised me. A small smirk crossed over his face as he took a step closer to me. An evil glint glowed in his eyes making me step back hitting my back against the hard cavern wall. His smirk grew wider. "So little Kunoichi, you're the one the Hokage sent to help me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : well another chapter done. Hope you like. Probably wont be able to update until after xmas now as I've got an exam coming up. I know cruel right an exam two days before xmas, our lecturer is such a scrooge ****L. Happy holidays people!**


	3. Mask and Duties

**A/N So in Scotland it is now xmas so Merry Christmas to all those in the UK. For other time zones I have no idea whether Christmas has passed or your still looking forward to it. Nether the less Merry Xmas and here's my present to you, a new chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The mask and duties**

The silence pressed in around me. It was to quiet even for a night in Konoha. _He wouldn't really do it would he?_ The thought raced through my head. I could hear my own heartbeat pulse slowly in my chest but I felt something was off, something was wrong but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. The moon overhead was so bright like a spotlight, making it like day. I looked around me, nothing was out of place just too quiet. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching. _Please God don't let it be him, _I thought. I rounded a corner in the park and saw a figure approaching me. My heart thudded painfully in my chest, just the sight of him making it go into overtime, as if it was trying to break out of my chest and give itself up to the boy who stood before me. The problem was I think I already had.

"What are you doing?" His masculine voice rang out across the park sending shivers down my spine. Oh how I longed to hear that voice whisper my name seductively. "Wandering around here at night? He continued.

I gasped looking down as I couldn't meet his eye. "Because, in order to get out of this village. You have to take this road." I explained. I felt guilty, this was something he needed to do, even if I thought it wasn't the right way to go about it. But I was selfish, I wanted him by my side, always.

He scoffed continuing his walk by going around me. "Go home and sleep."

I still couldn't look up but I felt his movements, heard his footsteps gradually make their way around me. And I was powerless to stop it. I stood there for what seemed like ages, just listening to his footsteps slowly get fainter and fainter as he walked away from me. _I can't do anything, _I thought as I felt salty liquid run down my cheeks, wetting my lips.

"Why?" I uttered, I turned around to see his retreating back slowly get further away from me. "Why won't you tell me anything?" I felt completely hopeless, asking the question that had always bugged me. Still he kept on walking, a slow steady pace. I was no threat to him. "Why do you always stay so silent? I felt my voice get louder as frustration began to take over my body. "Why won't you say anything to me?"

"Why do I have to have to tell you anything?" His cruel voice stopped my questions. His words ripped through me but hope flared once I saw he had stopped. "It's none of your business." He said in a slightly quieter tone. "Stop concerning yourself over what I do."

I gasped, it was like he didn't want me crying for him, wanted me to move on and forget him. The truth hit me then, hard. I tuned away looking down at the ground where my tears were making tiny wet patches on the stone. "You've always hated me huh?" I turned back towards him thinking about the day him and me were in the park alone after we had got out team. The cruel words my childish self had so innocently spoken. He had tried to explain it to me then but I just couldn't comprehend, just thought how cool and mysterious he had looked. I wanted him like a prize, not as a human. I came back to the present.

"I don't remember." His words rip through me like a Kunai. But now that I think about it. I was nothing to him why would he remember every minute we had spent together. I tried to save myself. "Makes sense, that's something that happened a while back… But that's the day that everything started." I added as an afterthought. My mind went back again to all the missions we had completed as a team, those were some of the happiest days of my life.

He still stood stock still, as a cloud passed over the moon sending us into shadow. I tried once more. "I know about your clan, but revenge… won't make anyone happy." I stated.

"Just as I thought, I'm different from you guys." His voice was just the same, still lack any emotion from it. "I walk a different path from you…. My heart has decided on revenge" His last words rung across the clearing. He chose to be alone again, loneliness, the thing that was the root of this evil.

"On that day you told me that solitude was painful!" I screamed trying to make sense of the boy who stood before me. "I love you! I promise if you stay you won't regret it!" I shouted the words that even I knew were lies but I was desperate. My childhood self still clung to the fantasy of me and Sasuke. Tears streamed down my face again, each one carrying a piece of my dream away with them. Sasuke turned around, the same look on his face as always. I looked into those black eyes. But instead of seeing a pool of mysterious depth like I usually did, I saw a huge black iron gate. Chains wrapped it up and I knew it was impossible to see into those eyes, to see what really he was thinking, what he was really feeling. If he had feelings at all which I was slowly thinking he didn't.

"You really are annoying." There it was again, him trying to make me hate him, so I would move on and forget him. I felt my blood freeze in my veins, it had started to happen.

Sasuke turned away from me again and continued his walk out of the village. I started to run towards him screaming. I clutched feebly at the last shreds of my dream. Suddenly the back I was reaching for desperately flickered just before I felt his hot breath flick my hair aside to caress my skin. "Sakura. Thank you."

Confusion sunk into my body just as the ice that had it's claws into my heart began to shrink away. But then I realised just before I felt his smooth skin thump against my skin, felt a spike of his chakra whip into my body stopping my chakra flow so precisely. I knew what was coming next. My vision began to tunnel but just before it went completely black I felt the ice encage my heart, stopping it from shattering.

* * *

><p>My flash back ended as I came back into the present. Ruby eyes still taunted me as Itachi Uchiha looked down upon me. <em>Their eyes are so familiar, <em>I thought trying to look bravely back into those intimidating eyes. I knew this was the first rule when facing Itachi, never look into those eyes. He could easily put a genjutsu on me, might already have. But staring into those eyes reminded me so much of the night when everything had changed, when I had learnt the true meaning of being a ninja. _Remember your duties, Sakura. Do not get pulled in again. _I tore my eyes away from his.

"Yes I am the one Hokage-sama sent. So what is it I'm here to do, Tsunade was a little vague on the details." I slipped my mask on into place. It fit snugly after all the times I had used it. _Your on a mission Sakura. Perform your duties perfectly and then leave, no question, no emotion._

Itachi's smirk disappeared as a hint of confusion swept across his face just before all emotion was gone from his face. His mask had just been put on as well.

"Well you're an interesting one, I must say. And I hear you're the best medic Konoha has to offer apart from the Hokage herself?" Itachi said still looking down at me with those piecing eyes.

"Well I practised and it has paid off it seems. So you will be requiring my medic skills?" I deduced. I kept my tone polite but inwardly I was laughing. It sounded like a tennis rally with no passion being put into the game. Just two people passing the ball to one another.

"Yes it seems my eyes are not all they used to be and I will be needing them a little longer. So I hope you can do something about them before I go completely blind." Itachi said.

My mask slipped as I looked at him my mouth agape. _Itachi had just so willingly revealed his weakness and he was going blind? _Surprised I looked at him for a few moments before collecting myself together again and trying to look practical. I heard Itachi chuckle slightly before he moved away towards the back of the cavern.

"I know what your thinking, but your no threat to me and I'm going to have to tell you anyway so you can actually complete your mission so might as well get it over with sooner rather than later." Itachi said a hint of arrogance colouring his tone.

I sighed, he was right. _Well if he going to be quick and painless about this, I might as well be, _I thought. Closing my eyes briefly and gathering my courage, I walked closer to the man. It felt strange just walking up the one of the Akatsuki and I couldn't completely let my guard down so I gathered some chakra in my fist just in case.

Itachi watched my approach with an amused smile on his face. His ruby eyes flickered down to my right fist briefly before returning to my face. I knew he could sense my chakra built up in my fist without having to look at it. So he was just letting me know that he knew and that I shouldn't try anything funny. I sighed, we both would have to learn to trust each other and I figured the first step would be me approaching him without the aggressiveness. Reluctantly I returned the chakra to it's normal path throughout my body but I still warily approached him.

"Sit down and let me get this over with then." I rolled up my sleeves.

Itachi smirked. "Well as much as I wish to continue amusing myself with you, I'm afraid I've been away to long. I will have to go back to the Akatsuki right now." He said.

Relief flooded my veins and I swear he could see me visibly relax as his amused smirk got wider.

"I might be back next week, but who knows. Please make yourself comfortable here in the meantime." Itachi continued now heading towards the tunnel that lead out of the cave. I looked round at the scantily furnished cavern. _That's going to be a hard one _I thought.

Itachi must have caught my look of disdain as I circled the cavern because next he said, "Hmm I'll bring some more comforts next time I'm here as it seems like your going to be here a long time."

_Well the start of the sentence was promising but just went a downhill after that, _I thought. Nether less I plastered a familiar smile on my face, a smile that had fooled many people in the past. Itachi seemed to be no different as he soon took his leave disappearing down the stone corridor. Just before he disappeared from my sight he called out. "You are allowed to leave the cavern to search for food water and medical supplies, there's a genjutsu and a barrier in place so you won't be able to stray further than wanted." I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Oh and any specialised medical equipment you may need please make a list for me to get next time." His voice faded away and I sagged against the cavern wall. _This is going to be a long mission._

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I realise this is a shorter chapter than normal with not much Itachi/Sakura so I will make up for it in the next chapter promise.**


	4. Mission begins

**A/N - So I have returned! So sorry I haven't updated in so long, can't believe its been a year already! Exams and life seems to keep getting in the way. Anyhow here is a new chapter and if your still with me I hope you enjoy :D!**

**Chapter 4**

**The mission begins**

I stretched my limbs that had slowly begun to cramp, and let the sun warm my muscles. Looking up at the blue sky through a patch in the forest canopy I sighed. It was so peaceful here, I could almost forget the mission I was on. It was hard to think this idyllic forest clearing with it's rushing waterfall and light breeze, was home to a murderous rogue nin.

I sighed again. _But it is, _I thought as I sat up and gently began to tease the tangles the wind had put in my hair.

Three days I had been here now and so far I had wondered to as far as the Genjutsu would allow me, searching my surroundings and occasionally picking herbs I thought would be useful for Itachi's condition. But the Genjutsu wasn't very large and there were only so many herbs I could pick with the relatively little information I knew about his condition. And so I had spent the majority of the morning sunbathing on a rock just above the waterfall, nibbling on a bit of dried meat I had taken from my flat and tried to forget what I was really doing here.

More often than not though I found my mind wondering to Sasuke. I had forced myself not to think about him for years, burying myself in my work to keep my mind on other things. But seeing his brother had brought back too many memories even if they did not look anything alike, except maybe their eyes.

_I wonder what he's doing now... both of them _I thought. The brothers were more alike than they realized, both brooding and good at keeping everything locked up inside. I scowled, it seems lots of people are good at that nowadays, I thought thinking how Tsunde had kept Itachi being an ally a secret. It made me wonder what other secrets my tutor kept and in truth what secrets the fire village had as a whole.

"Argh! Politics! I hate them!" I screamed in frustration and jumped up from my position on the rock, a sudden desire to move coursing through my limbs.

Things would be so much simpler if they were as simple as black and white or good and evil, I thought angrily as I jumped down from the rock and made my way through one of the forest's many hidden paths. But they weren't, the world held so many grey areas I was beginning to lose track. Being forced to see Itachi as an ally just seemed to be one shade of grey too far, all my life he had been an evil missing nin and it had been easy to hate him, to blame him for Sasuke, but now… I slowed my angry pace down to a stroll, brushing my hands absently along the bushes that lined the path as questions began to buzz around my head, questions I had been trying to avoid these past few days. If he was an ally was he really as evil as I had previously thought, did he really murder his clan all those years ago or was that just another lie made up by the leaf village? And ultimately, could he be trusted?

I shook my head as I reach my destination trying to rid myself of the confusing thoughts. I couldn't dwell on such things now, now I needed to concentrate on training.

The training grounds I had set up wasn't really much of a training ground but merely a few logs scattered randomly that served as targets for my kunai. I slid the knife into my hand grateful for the cool metal against my skin, it helped me focus. Taking a deep breathe to calm my mind I sent the first few kunai hurtling into the logs, feeling my satisfaction grow as I heard each successful thwack. I didn't miss one, but that came as no surprise, I hadn't missed one since I passed the chunnin exams. I longed for something more difficult to practice on such as a moving target, but the only things living nearby were the woodland animals and I couldn't bring myself to kill one just for the sake of training. Sighing I channelled Chakra into my feet to propel myself into the forest canopy and started to leap from branch to branch, circling the clearing. After a couple of rounds I gathered 3 kunai in each hand before twisting my body around so my back was to the clearing. Gathering more chakra into my feet I launched myself off the branch backwards, flipping myself over in mid air. Just before I landed I shot the kunai out of my hands, each missile heading towards a different log. Landing lightly on the other side of the clearing I looked up to find each kunai embedded securely into each log. A huge smile spread across my face, the move had hardly used up any of my chakra but it had felt good to feel the familiar substance course through my body. Unwilling to let the high ebb away I ran over to the logs to free the Kunai before sprinting away again. Just before I reached the edge of the clearing I impulsively gathered chakra into my right fist and sent it slamming into the earth. The ground gave way under the force, the crack splitting the clearing into several pieces and causing the logs at the far end to jump up into the air. Grinning I span around and let the kunai fly again. They hit their target before the logs even landed back down on ruined earth. My grin grew wider as I slowly straightened my posture. Beads of sweat had started to form on my forehead as the sun's heat which had earlier felt so good but now had my short sleeve shirt starting to stick to me. Happy with the way my improvised training had gone I started to head back to grab the kunai before walking back a different route that would take me past the stream to wash the grime off of me. Just as I was about to leave the clearing a flash of movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Turning back I saw a snake slithering over the broken pieces of earth. The brown of its scales would have camouflaged it perfectly against the dirt but I had obviously disturbed its resting place as it was hurriedly making its way for the shelter of the trees. I stood as if transfix by the unblinking stare of its green eyes, only broken up by a thin black slit, it's pupil. Hatred bubble in my stomach and I felt my hands turn to fists at my sides. Snakes! I hated them! The slimy slippery creatures that Orichimaru so adored. Before I knew it I felt my arm pull back, ready to take aim at the creature.

"See you've made yourself comfortable" the soft voice startled me and the kunai I had just launched landed harmlessly into the soft earth just as the snake's tail disappeared into the undergrowth.

A chill swept through me as I recognised the voice, shooting down my spine and rooting my feet to the ground. I was unwilling to turn myself around, to look upon the man that had caused such turmoil in my mind earlier. But it felt suicidal to keep my back turned towards him as well, whether he was an ally or not he was still a dangerous ninja. Trying to keep my heartbeat under control and to ignore the instinct to gather all my chakra reserves into my fists, I turned slowly on the spot.

Itachi stood calmly on the opposite side of the clearing, casually leaning against one of the trees. His face was as impassive as ever although I thought I saw a ghost of a smirk turn the corners of his mouth as he glance around at the ruined landscape.

"How long have you been there?" I heard myself asking although I didn't quite know where the question had come from. Now it was asked however I was curious to know the answer.

This time a smirk did spread across his face. "Long enough to know that I wouldn't want one of your punches hitting me" his gaze flickered to mine and I instinctively let my gaze drop, focusing instead on the clothing he wore. My brow furrowed at what I saw, instead of the usual black cloak adorned with the famous red clouds he wore a simple black tank top and standard black shinobi pants. I found myself staring at the attire, it made him seem so normal, like he was just another rating in the shinobi army. Slowly I felt the line between evil and ally blur ever so slightly and then I really started to look at the Uchiha. Whenever I had come across a member of the Akatsuki they had been covered in their shapeless black patterned cloaks, it made them appear more sinister because their shape wasn't defined as human, it was easy to see them as the monsters they were. But now Itachi stood before me just like any other man in the world. I could see the paleness of his skin, so pale it stood in stark contrast to the inky blackness of his hair or the bloody red of his eyes. Every scar that laced his skin seemed to leap out at me telling the stories of previous battles and the fact that he could be harmed like any other creature.

I suddenly realised I had been staring at him with an open mouth. Shutting it hastily, I felt heat begin to rise in my cheeks. I turned away from him to pick up the Kunai that I had shot at the snake, willing the colour in my face to disappear quickly. Man or not, he could probably kill me as easily as snapping his fingers.

"Where's the cloak?" I asked trying to cover up the silence that had spread across the clearing.

The silence stretched on making me turn around thinking he had already begun the journey back to the cave. I gasped when I saw he was standing only a meter away from me, how the hell had he managed to move that quietly and quickly!

"I'm not here as part of the Akatsuki, Sakura" he said quietly, his gaze holding mine for a second longer than I liked.

A lone cloud suddenly covered up the sun's warmth and cast the clearing into shadow. I shivered involuntarily, but whether from the sudden coolness of the afternoon or another reason entirely I didn't want to find out.

"Come on, you've got a mission to complete" Itachi said turning away from me and walking slowly out of the clearing. Slipping the kunai I still held into one of many pouches my trousers held I followed trying to keep my pace as quiet as his.

The walk back seemed to take no time at all and soon I could hear the rushing water as it cascaded over the cliff that held Itachi's hidden cavern. I shivered again as the waterfall came into view, but this time I knew it was merely from the fact that I really didn't want to get soaked. Everyday I had been here I had tried to figure out a way to get into the cave without getting soaked from head to foot, but every attempt had proven unsuccessful and fed up with being permanently soaked through I had given up and taken to being outside as much as possible. But this time I knew I had no chance of persuading Itachi to conduct his medical examination outside and so I sullenly followed him as he calmly made his way up the path carved into the cliff face before disappearing suddenly behind the cascading water. Bracing myself I closed my eyes in anticipation before stepping underneath the water, waiting for the ice cold sensation to pour over me. But it never came. Opening my eyes I found Itachi had parted the waterfall clean in two and was now looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

"What the…" I gasped just before I remembered the training Naruto had gone through and how he had done exactly the same thing on the large falls that existed near Konoha. Of course Itachi would have been able to do it as well, and this waterfall was tiny compared to the one Naruto had managed to split, it probably didn't cost Itachi any effort at all.

I smiled happy that I didn't have to get soaked through before turning back into the cave corridor and running to catch up with Itachi who had already begun to make his way down the rocky passage.

"What the…?!" I found myself gasping again as we rounded the last bend in the corridor and instead of finding the bare cavern I had become accustomed to, the space was now filled with an array of small furniture, there was even a small bed tucked into corner.

"When did you…?" I asked unable to finish the sentence from the shock.

He smirked. "I arrived this morning, when you were still sunbathing on the rock over head."

"What?!" I tore my gaze from the shelves that held a number of medical instruments and whipped around to face him. "You were here that long?! How are you that quiet?!" His smirk grew wider.

I started to smile myself. Of course I wouldn't haven't noticed him, he was Itachi Uchiha, if he didn't want to be seen then he wasn't. The whole area was cast in his Genjutsu as well, he could make me see whatever he wanted me to see.

"Well thanks, it really did suck just sleeping on a pile of blankets" I smiled at him before turning back to the instruments that stood on the shelves. I must admit, I was impressed, the instruments would come in handy although several made me wonder how he got them, they should have only been available to registered hospitals, but I suppose that was one advantage of being in the Akatsuki, no questions were asked.

"Alright" I closed my eyes to focus my mind before turning back to the Uchiha. "I need you to go sit on the bed" I asked him. It felt weird giving him orders but even weirder when he followed them, no questions asked.

Trying not to show my how uncomfortable with the situation I was, I walked over to him and sat down beside him, trying to think of him as any other patient in Ward 7 back home.

"OK I'm going to have to conduct an examination of the area, just try to relax." My voice sounded so formal even to myself but if Itachi noticed he didn't let on. His face stayed as emotionless as ever while he stared at the opposite wall.

"OK" I whispered more to settle my nerves then anything. Gathering my chakra into my fingertips I made sure I had proper control of the flow before placing only the very tips of my fingers upon his temple. Closing my eyes again I sent a tiny thread of my chakra into Itachi's skin feeling each cell pass by as the threads worked their way deeper into the muscles and tissues that made up the human body.

The eyes were the most tricky part of the body to get to I had found in my medical career and I had never treated a sharigan user before. Kakashi was the only one left in the leaf village now and the Hokage was the only one strong enough to force the healing on him if he needed it. I sighed trying to think back to the various cases I had had over the years. A few Huuga cases trickled in from time to time but nothing of consequence. Feeling around, the complicated network of nerves and chakra channels were far beyond any Byakkogun user but whether that was true of all sharigan users or if it was just because Itachi's eyes were more advanced then any other I had no idea.

Sighing again I let my chakra seeped backed into my own body. Once I was sure all traces of my chakra was free of his body I opened my eyes to find Itachi staring intently at me.

"Well?" he asked his tone sounded curious.

"I…. err, I'm not too sure" I said truthfully. I knew what needed to be done, but I wasn't too sure how he was going to take it. But I had to give it a shot. Taking a deep breathe I started to explain. "You see I've never treated a sharigan user before, your eyes are different and so much more complex than anything I've ever seen before"

Itachi stayed quiet his face as void of expression as ever. Encouraged rather than put off by his silence, I continued. "To find out what is really going on I'm going to have to merge my chakra into your chakra channels. From there I'll be able to see what goes on from your point of view so to speak, I'll be able to follow the exact path the chakra takes and be able to pick up on any defects along the way… well hopefully" I finished with a nervous laugh.

Itachi still stayed silent, never taking his gaze off my face.

"Are there any risks or side effects?" he asked suddenly.

I thought back to the previous patients I had treated with this method. It was only usually only used in a life or death situation when the nin needed an extra burst of chakra to boost there own dwindling supply. As far as I had seen there were no side effects but the risks on the other hand, were dangerous for both patient and medic.

"No side effects" I started unwilling to continue with the sentence.

"But risks?" he prompted.

"Well… this method, is usually only used in life or death situations so usually there are none but in this case I can't be too sure."

"Why?" Itachi sounded genuinely curious.

"Well chakra is like blood, only certain types can be mixed and if it's the wrong type it will get rejected and may poison the hosts body. For a short time it should be ok but any prolonged treatment and it runs the risk of a part of my chakra entering your stream permanently and also with the strength of your chakra we also run the risk of it overpowering mine and entering me." I finished in a rush wanting to get it out as fast as I could.

"I see so that's why its only used in life and death situations."

I nodded. "Yes when a shinobi is on the verge of death his chakra is too weak to penetrate mine and if mine penetrates his… well they were near death anyway" It was a harsh truth and a risk every medic had to make if they wanted to save the shinobi in question.

"Right" he said sounding if I wasn't mistaken slightly disappointed.

"Look" I said while getting up to head over to the supply of herbs I had picked. "It's up to you. You don't have to decide straight away, but it really is the only way I can find out what really is going on in there." I chucked him a small package of dark red berries I had picked yesterday. "These are juniper berries, they should help improve the sight and maybe slow down any degeneration that is going on, but that is all I can do for now"

Itachi caught the package easily but his gaze never left my face. "Up to me?" he questioned now getting off the bed and taking a step closer to me. "Surely with such a risk to you, you have to have a hand in the decision as well."

I shrugged. "I had already made up my mind when I told you about the technique. It is my duty as a medic and my duty towards this mission"

Itachi watched me silently after my statement, his gaze intense. This time I refused to back down and kept my gaze securely on his.

After some time Itachi dropped his gaze and began to make his way towards the exit. "Very well, I will think about it" he said just before disappearing into the gloom of the cavern passageway. I stood watching the space where he had left for some time, wondering if I had made the right decision. It was in the best interests of the mission but for the first time since the night Sasuke had left Konoha I started to think whether it was the best decision for me. Eventually I started to make my way over to the bed as tiredness began to set in my muscles. My mind was in turmoil as I sank into the soft sheets. All my life as a shinobi I had done my duty, done the job perfectly with no questions asked but now questions were the only thing buzzing around in my head. Was it really right to treat Itachi when he was part of an organisation trying to kill one of my dearest friends. Itachi was weakening that much was for sure, how could I justify giving back his strength if it meant death for Naruto and maybe change everything about this world that I loved.

Turning over so I faced the wall I clutched the covers around me. Staring at the flickering shadows on the walls caused by the dying candle light I prepared myself for a sleepless night. Only one thing I knew for certain, the Uchiha's sure had a knack for causing upheaval in my life.


	5. Deeper into chaos

**So another chapter completed yay! Getting back into this story now so hopefully chapters will appear faster. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 **

**Deeper into chaos**

Sasuke slowly made his way down the dimly lit corridor, silently cursing Orichimaru and the lack of heating he kept in his underground hideouts. Wrapping the jacket he wore around himself tighter he ignored the catcalls that followed him down the corridor.

Damn experiments, he thought as he glared through the bars. His temper was already at boiling point after he had been woken up by one of the servants to be summoned to the snake lord's office. Orichimaru knew he hated to be summoned like he was some sort pet, but the girl had refused to leave until he had answered his tutor's summons. She was still behind him now whimpering as she cowered behind his back, unable to take her eyes off the cell doors and the monsters that laid within.

"Ah shut up!" he yelled as the prisoner's shouts grew louder the more he ignored them. The girl flinched her eyes round as saucers as she looked up at him, terror etched into every line of her face. She was a pretty little thing and he might have taken her for an afternoon of fun if she had a little more spunk to her, but he knew if he touched her she would just whimper and cry. It would be no use to try and break her, she was already broken and breaking the females, making them beg was half his enjoyment in the activity.

Damn Orichimaru he thought bitterly, he could at least feed the damn monsters, at least that would make them shut up for half an hour at least.

"You can go, now that I'm awake I have nothing better to do then to go and see the snake" he snapped at the girl. She flinched away from him but didn't move to leave his side.

"But… I'm s…s…suppose to escort you to his office"

"Damn it woman, I know my way around here, I've been here a lot longer then you have!" he shouted before rubbing his temples with his fingertips. His headache was already beginning to worsen. "Just go and see if you can bring some scraps of food to these beasts"

The girl stood terrified, rooted to the spot for a few seconds more before she scurried off in the direction of the kitchens.

Sighing Sasuke turned around to carry on his journey. Least the monsters have shut up now, he thought.

By himself it didn't take him long to reach his destination, the wooden door was just like any other door in the underground cavern but even the rats that scurried on the floor gave it a wide berth. Sasuke walked in without knocking and found Orichimaru sitting on the only chair in the room. His face held the strange little half smile that always seemed to adorn his face as he stroke a snake that was curled around his forearm. The brown of it's scales seemed to glistened in the candlelight as it coiled itself tightly around the pale arm of its master. But its green eyes stared unblinkingly at Sasuke as he approached.

Unperturbed Sasuke glared back at the snake before turning his attention back to his tutor. Orichimaru smiled harder at the sight of his favourite test subject.

"Sasuke" he whispered. "You know you really shouldn't treat the girls that way, they are here for our pleasure"

Sasuke scowled. "What do you want Orichimaru?"

"Why just to chat" Orichimaru let out a low chuckle before lowering his arm to let the snake drop to the floor. It slithered away immediately snapping at a few rats that immediately squealed and scampered away. Orichimaru followed its progress with his small eyes, seeming to enjoy the terror the snake provoke in the small rodents. But as soon as its tail whipped around the corner he turned his attention back to Sasuke. "It seems my friend has some interesting news." His smile grew wider and began to look almost too cheerful.

Sasuke stayed silent knowing this was the best way to satisfy his curiosity. He hadn't seen Orichimaru this happy in a while, something must have gone his way.

"It seems your little pink hair kunoichi has received a very interesting mission"

Sasuke frowned. Sakura? That was the last thing he expected Orichimaru to say. What did Orichimaru want with her.

"I thought that would catch your attention" Orichimaru smirked.

"What use would you have of her?" Sasuke questioned.

Orichimaru's smirk grew wider. "Oh nothing" he said. "That is why I want you to kill her… oh and any who would protect her."

"Sorry but why would I do that? I see no advantage in it for me." Sasuke replied not liking the way the conversation was going.

"Because, it just so happens, by a lucky coincidence I might add" his smiled grew sickly sweet " It just so happens that her mission involves her working in close contact with your dear brother Itachi"

Sasuke blanched at the news. Sakura was with his brother right now. The news startled him so much that all he could do was stare at Orichimaru like he had lost his mind.

"But that's impossible, she would never go near Itachi let alone help him." he finally managed to spit out.

"Unless she was just doing her duty to Konoha like a good little leaf shinobi"

Sasuke frowned. What did he mean by that? But Sakura or no this opportunity was too good to miss, he might not get another chance to face his brother again for a long time.

"Very well" he said. "I will leave immediately" Sasuke was about to turn to leave the office when Orichimaru's voice stopped him.

"I don't think so, not by yourself."

Sasuke flinched, he had been hoping Orichimaru wouldn't say that. "Which pet would you like me to take this time" he snapped.

"I think Pecos would be a good companion for this trip, don't you think?" he smirked.

"Fine, anything you want Orichimaru" Sasuke replied bitterly before finally stepping out of the office and walking away from it as fast as he could.

The stars were still out when I stepped outside into the crisp morning air. But the sky was already slowly turning from a deep navy blue to more lighter shades showing that dawn was fast approaching.

Shivering I wrapped my jumper tighter around myself trying not to lose any of the precious body heat that the warm bed had given me. The ground crunched underneath my feet as I made my way down to the stream to get a morning drink. The first frost of the winter I thought, it must already be well into the winter season. In the fire country it only grew cold enough for frost and maybe some snow to appear once in a while in the very depths of winter. Liking the feel of the crunchy grass underneath, I found my mind wandering to the thought of everyone back home. Everyone would be huddling around fires in their houses or perhaps they had gathered together to share an evening chattering away over a bottle of alcohol. I remembered I had usually been too busy working to partake in such activities, always turning down Ino's and Naruto's persistent calls and even a hesitant request from Hinata. The thought saddened me slightly as I knelt down by the stream to take a drink. I vowed to myself then that when I got back from this mission I would spend more time with my friends. It was amazing they hadn't given up on me already.

The stream was icy cold, but I gulped it down anyway, trying to refresh my body from its tired state. I had hardly slept at all last night but had instead tossed and turned, my head full of questions that I had no hope of answering. I had tried to sort it all out in my head, but the more I thought about the chaos that seemed to be my life at the minute, the more tangled the web of lies and deceit got. I had even tried to treat it like any other mission that I had done, tried to remain impassive to it all. I knew asking questions was bad for any mission and I knew my strict set of rules were the only reason I had been able to complete so many other missions successfully before. But now everything was backwards, it just didn't make sense to remain like that any more. My mask had been broken and I was clueless on how to fix it.

Sighing I stood up and backed away from the stream. What was I going to do today anyway? Itachi had just walked out last night without saying when he was going to be back. It could be weeks for all I knew.

"Sakura"

I must admit I freaked when the quiet voice uttered my name. Flipping myself over the river I landed in a crouch and pulled out a kunai ready to launch across the river.

A low chuckle sounded from the man who stood quite calmly on the other side. He looked at me an amused expression on his face. Feeling stupid I straightened myself up and proceeded to put away the kunai.

"I'm sorry, I just…" I trailed off.

"You were expecting me to have gone back to the Akatsuki base last night" he finished for me a smirk on his face.

"Err yeah" I said feeling even more stupider by the minute.

Itachi gave another low chuckle before in a flash he moved to place himself beside me. His face was deadly serious as he looked down at me and for some strange reason I found myself holding my breathe underneath his gaze.

"I've been thinking" Itachi dropped his gaze and moved to the trees that marked the forest's rim.

Of course, I thought the chakra technique! I suddenly found I had butterflies in my stomach. What would his answer be?

"I would like to try it" he said.

I let go of the breath I had been holding. So he had decided to take the risks, I can't say I was surprised I didn't think he was the kind of person to give something up just because there was little risk.

"However I want to ask you something first"

My train of thought was cut off as he spoke. "What?" I asked confused. Had I not explain it properly last night.

Itachi turned back to me an unreadable expression on his face. "I know you to be one of the best medics in Konoha" he said. My chest swelled with pride at his statement but before I could say anything he continued. "So I assume you have done research in the past on new techniques?"

"Of course I have" I answered still confused by the conversation.

Itachi smiled. "Good then it should be no trouble for you to come up with a technique to test if our chakras can mix?"

"I…" my mouth snapped shut as the full extent of what he was implying hit me. Of course why hadn't I thought of it before. The technique was only usually used on the dying so normally there was no time to test but Itachi was still very much alive and kicking. I scowled at myself, I had been so wrapped up in my little dilemma I had put the object of the mission aside. I had went against every rule I had made. The mission was paramount always had been and always will be. No stupid inner turmoil I was having should have gotten in the way of that.

Angry at myself I turned away from Itachi and started to make my way back into the cave. My mind was working overtime as I thought of how I could mix our two chakras without the risk of poisoning our own bodies.

The cave was still quite warm compared with the chilly morning air and I sighed in contentment as I stepped gratefully into its surrounds. My footsteps echoed loudly against the stone floor but I was too eager to get to the few medical scrolls I had brought with me, to attempt to quieten my entrance. I reached the cavern almost at a run in my eagerness.

Reaching for the small bag I had brought with me, I rapidly began searching through the contents, until my hand grasped the small scroll I had been looking for. The scroll contained the methods of the sealing jutsu. I had begun researching the technique ever since I learnt Naruto had the demon fox sealed within him. I never told him about it, I wasn't too sure how he was going to react, but I had been too curious to find out about the technique and in fact see if I could help relieve him of the burden slightly, to put it down. I had only brought it with me on this mission as a last minute whim, something to read if I ever got bored.

Now I opened the aged parchment eagerly. Naruto was able to use the demon fox's chakra and manipulate it almost as if it was his own. It was only because of the sheer strength of the fox's chakra that he wasn't able to control it fully and so it started to harm his body. I flinched at the memory of Naruto's skin scorched to a crisp as he laid beaten in a heap after the chakra cloak had disappeared.

Shaking my head to rid myself of the image I continued on, skimming the parchment to try and find relevant passages. It looked like the host had to be chosen carefully to make sure the person was strong enough to hold the beast and to be able to survive the demon's chakra if it did leak into the host's own supply. In the case of Naruto it looked like he was chosen because he had similar chakra traits to his mother, the previous host.

My mind whirled as I laid the parchment back down. So if we could find a host and remove most of its chakra, just leaving enough of it to allow the creature to survive while Itachi and I both poured in our chakra and sealed it inside to see if it would mix. But what could be used as a host. Immediately I thought of some kind of animal, but soon dismissed the idea. What kind of animal would be strong enough to hold not only mine but also Itachi's, a chakra that was so much more powerful than my own.

I sat down defeated. The idea had shown so much promise at first but now seemed impossible.

"What are you thinking about?" I started at the voice for the second time this morning. Looking up I found Itachi had followed me in and was now leaning against one of the cave walls.

"I…" I trailed off again.

"Tell me" he urged. "Two minds are usually better than one"

I smiled at the statement, it was something Tsunde had always said and she was usually right. Sighing I began to explain to him about the idea I had had and the dilemma that I had hit as well. When I had finished Itachi stayed silent for a long time a small frown marring his forehead.

After a while I began to lose hope but finally at length he finally spoke up. "What about a ninja animal" he said.

"Like the Naruto's toads or Tsunde's slugs?" I replied.

"Exactly" he smiled.

I thought about the idea. It was true that the animals that had contracts with the ninja were more powerful than ordinary animals, they had to be, to be able to cope with the work shinobi put them through, but would they be strong enough? And would I be able to cope with the idea? The animals were like people to us and in some cases so close they could be used as an extension of our own bodies.

I looked back up at Itachi, he was watching me silently waiting for me to approve the plan. I looked back at him remembering the rule he had unknowingly reminded me of this morning. The mission was paramount. I could see no other option that we had and so reluctantly I begun to speak. "It could work" I started hesitant to say it. "But where would we find such an animal, I don't have any such contracts with the animals." It was my last hope. Maybe we wouldn't be able to find such animal.

"Hmmm, I might just have an idea" Itachi said his eyes looking thoughtful.

"What?" I asked anxious to hear it but dreading it at the same time. Itachi merely just shook his head though before pushing himself clear of the cavern wall. He started to make his way back towards the exit leaving me sitting on the floor staring after him.

"Itachi?!" I shouted after him but got no response. I was really confused, was he really just going to walk of without telling me anything.

"I'll be back in a day or so" I suddenly heard him call out just before he disappeared entirely from view.

I sat there fuming for a few more minutes. Why did he always seem to do that. I really hope he wasn't going to make a habit out of it, it was infuriating!

Pushing myself off the floor I angrily began to tie my hair in a ponytail. Time to train, I thought. Maybe it would take the edge off the frustration although the way I was feeling right now I didn't think I would be satisfied until the entire forest was knocked down.

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed. Just wanted to say I haven't watched Naruto in over a year now and I wrote this when on board a ship with no internet so I wasn't able to research the subject properly. So I hope all the medical bits and pieces and Sakura's technique is in keeping with all the Naruto lore but if not I'm really sorry. **


End file.
